In winter time in colder climates car owners commonly encounter ice and snow on their front and rear car windows if their car is left outside for a sufficient length of time. For this reason, some cars nowadays come equipped with optional rear window heaters, usually in the form of electrically resistive wires implanted between the window's glass panels. This heating up process is a slow one, however, and many drivers are forced to resort to manual scraping if the rear window must be cleared quickly. Such electrical heating devices are, therefore, more commonly used as de-foggers than de-icers. Iced-up front windshields are an even greater problem for motorists and generally speaking such layers must be removed manually through vigorous scraping and scratching.
The present invention solves these problems utilizing a source of waste heat readily available during the warm-up and preparatory stages of winter driving.